High Stakes
| season = 3 | number = 9 | prod code = 3RAG09 | writer = Eric Goldberg & Peter Tibbals | director = Bert Ring | airdate = November 11, 2014 | image = | previous = Steve the Fearless Pilot | next = Amber Alert }} High Stakes is the 9th episode of season 3 of Brickleberry. Plot Woody loses the park in a poker bet with a corrupt mayor he's recently befriended. Thanks to Todd Ford's diplomatic immunity, Woody and Ford have a good time stealing drugs, firearms and firetrucks. Meanwhile, Malloy is forced to breed with an unattractive bear to continue his species. Steve then gets too fat for his current ranger uniform and once he asks Woody for a bigger one, Woody angrily refuses, calls Steve a fat tub of monkey-shit and orders that he either: * A. Lose some weight or * B. Put a gun against his head and pull the trigger Steve chooses option A and tries to lose weight with advice from Denzel. However, what Steve does is making him gain weight because Steve is too stupid to know what proper diet and exercise is. Steve then gets even fatter than how fat he was to begin with and starts suffering from hyper obesity. Quotes * '''Woody: '(sees an Eskimo humping a coconut right outside Ford's office) Jesus, who wrote this shit? [Camera pans to Bobby and BoDean revealed as being the show's "Riters"] ** Bobby: 'with his brainstorm And then, he fucked the coconut! ** '''BoDean: 'satisfied Hello Emmy! (keeps typing into his unplugged computer) * 'Steve: '[walks through one jump rope leap], Whew! Okay, I did the rope. I did half a sit up. Why can't I lose weight?!! [shakes his pot belly] All I've been eating are these rice cakes. [picks one up] ** '''Denzel: [agitated] Those are Rice Krispie Treats dumbass! Trivia *Bobby and BoDean's ideas for writing the show are all throwbacks to previous episode: "Lesbo Golf", Obama's name crossed out, "Jim gets legs", "Bobby and BoDean marry", "Country songs", "Bare gets big", "Dumb fella is a pirate", "Dumb fella gets crippled", "Bare gets 4th season?" Pop Culture References *Malloy mentions his voice actor Daniel Tosh in the episode, a self-reference. *Woody draws a picture of Godzilla fighting jets, tanks and soldiers. *''Grand Theft Auto'' is referenced when Woody and Mayor Ford steal a fire truck and take it for a joyride. *''Jumanji'' is referenced when the wild animals roam Brickleberry park, lampshaded by the fact Bobby and BoDean are currently playing Jumanji. *Malloy complains to Woody, "What is this? Roots?" when Woody asks Ford to check out how sharp Malloy's teeth are. *Mallory has "Steve Buscemi's eyes and teeth". *Bruce Jenner. *The bright blue crystal meth that Todd Ford holds is a nod to ''Breaking Bad. '' Goofs *Even though Mayor Ford claims to have brought in all his animals from Africa, the elephant with the particularly large penis he blew up with a rocket-propelled grenade is clearly an Asian elephant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Steve